


Cold Fingers and Early Morning Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just plotless, early morning fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fingers and Early Morning Kisses

Soft, warm breath tickled the back of Marius’ neck. He inhaled, filling his lungs to capacity, and exhaled, allowing himself to sink further into the mattress, not yet ready to open his eyes and face the day. Warmth radiated from the body behind him, and it comforted him, though they were not close enough to touch. He pulled the blankets more closely around himself, nuzzling his face into the pillow and willing himself to fall back to sleep.

And then, without warning, cold fingers were pressing into his side, slipping under his shirt and dancing across his skin. He laughed and twisted away, doing his best to squirm out of reach. He succeeded, and ended up tumbling to the floor with a thud, legs tangled in the blankets.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Courfeyrac peered over the edge of the bed with a smile on his lips. Marius stared up at him, colour flooding his cheeks, quite unable to move in his current state. Courfeyrac laughed and stretched his arms out, freeing Marius. 

“What time is it?” Marius asked as he sat up, trying to smother a yawn, and failing. 

“Doesn’t matter. Come here,” Courfeyrac rolled over to make room for Marius as he pulled himself up onto the bed, dragging the blankets along behind him. 

“I have class at…” he yawned again, “…ten.” He shifted slightly, trying to make himself comfortable; his right arm acted as a pillow for his head, left hand resting in the space between them. 

Courfeyrac sighed, and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, “It isn’t even nine o’clock yet.” He playfully brushed his fingers across the back of Marius’ hand. He turned away to place his phone back on the table, and then pulled the blankets over them.

Their eyes met, and Courfeyrac leaned forward until the tips of their noses touched, scrunching his features together into a ridiculous face that made Marius’ heart jump in his chest. Marius reached up, tentatively, and pushed a lock of hair out of Courfeyrac’s eyes, smiling as Courfeyrac brought one hand up to meet his own, interlacing their fingers.

“Promise to wake me up by 9:30?” Marius asked quietly, eyelids growing heavier by the second.

“My alarm’s set for nine-fifteen.”

Marius sighed softly as Courfeyrac slipped his left arm beneath him, pulling him close. He glanced down at Courfeyrac’s lips, and then back up again, taking a shaky breath as their eyes met once more. A faint blush crept up his neck as Courfeyrac freed his right hand and brought it up to gently cup his face.

“I’m gunna kiss you, okay?”

Marius nodded and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, shutting his eyes as their mouths touched. Courfeyrac’s lips were soft against his own and he melted into the embrace, though it only lasted for a few seconds. He could feel the heat emanating from his face as Courfeyrac’s fingers moved into his hair and he sighed again, lips curling up at the corners, when Courfeyrac gently kissed his forehead. Their feet tangled together, and Marius shifted closer as Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around him.

It was not long before they were both snoring softly, oblivious to the outside world.


End file.
